wowwikifandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Kataklizm (wydarzenie)
Kataklizm (zwany również Drugim Rozbiciem lub Strzaskaniem) był katastrofą, która dotknęła całe Azeroth, gdy Deathwing przebił się doń z Deepholmu. W efekcie tego wydarzenia nastąpiły trzęsienia ziemi, erupcje wulkanów i powodzie, które zmieniły oblicze świata. Dla graczy Kataklizm zaczął się 23 listopada 2010 roku wraz z patchem 4.0.3a. Konsekwencje Linie brzegowe Kalimdoru i Wschodnich Królestw uległy przesunięciu, gdy niektóre krainy zostały zalane, a inne wydźwignięte z dna oceanu. Całe wielkie krainy, takie jak Tysiąc Igieł i znaczna część Tanaris skończyły pod wodą, a tsunami wywołane przez Kataklizm zniszczyło wiele przybrzeżnych miejscowości, takich jak Auberdine, Osada Rut'theran czy Forteca Feathermoon, zmuszając ich mieszkańców do przeprowadzki, przeważnie w głąb lądu. Nawet daleko od brzegów krainy uległy znacznym przemianom przez pożary, lawiny czy erupcje wulkanów. Ruchy tektoniczne zerwały stare trakty, takie jak ten łączący Złe Ziemie i Loch Modan, otwarły również nowe, wiodące przez do niedawna nieprzebyte góry. Kataklizm uszkodził również starożytny mechanizm tytanów, chroniący kompleks Uldum przed wzrokiem śmiertelników, otwierając dostęp do krainy od strony Tanaris. Kataklizm spowodował przybliżenie do Azeroth Planu Żywiołów, inicjując konflikt pomiędzy rasami śmiertelnymi a władcami żywiołów - w tym Ragnarosem, który powracając do Azeroth zaatakował Nordrassil, zmuszając Malfuriona Stormrage'a do ponownego zorganizowania obrony Góry Hyjal. Goblińska wyspa Kezan i izolowane państwo Gilneas ucierpiały okrutnie od katastrof, doprowadzając bezpośrednio do wydarzeń, które zachwiały kruchą równowaga między Przymierzem a Hordą, na nowo kreśląc polityczną mapę świata. Na Kezan wybuchła Góra Kajaro, zmuszając gobliny do ewakuacji. Trzęsienia ziemi uszkodziły Mur Szarej Grzywy, który dotąd bronił Gilneas, otwierając krainę na inwazję Opuszczonych i reszty Hordy. Zmiany w świecie Zmiany udokumentowane Strzaskane Azeroth * Powrót Deathwinga wywarł niewiarygodny wpływ na Wschodnie Królestwa i Kalimdor. Gracze zobaczą drastycznie zmienione krainy, tysiące nowych zadań dla poziomów 1-55 oraz zaktualizowane poziomy dla krain, by ułatwić ciąg zdobywania doświadczenia. Zmiany ogólne * Większość dotychczas niedostępnego terenu została zastapiona nowymi górami i jeziorami niedostępnymi dla podróżujących pieszo. * W stolicach pojawiły się Tablice Wezwań Bohaterów oraz Tablize Rozkazów Wodza Wojennego. * Na obszarach startowych pojawiły się skrzynki pocztowe, pozwalając nowo powstałym postaciom łatwo zyskać dostęp do przedmiotów dziedzictwa. Ścieżki lotów Przymierze :Uwaga: Od teraz można bezpośrednio dolecieć na Wyspę Lazurowej Mgły i Wyspę Krwawej Mgły, o ile zna się trasy lotów. Nie jest już konieczne korzystania ze statku. Nowe trasy lotów :Wschodnie Królestwa: * Złe Ziemie: Smocze Usta, Wykopaliska Pyłowego Wiatru * Dun Morogh: Kharanos, Kamieniołom Gol'Bolar, Lotnisko Ironforge (nie jest to faktyczna trasa lotu) * Knieja Zmierzchu: Krucze Wzgórze * Strzaskana Kraina: Surwich * Las Elwynn: Goldshire, Obóz Drwali we Wschodniej Dolinie * Ostępy: Przyczółek Burzowe Pióro * Loch Modan: Leśniczówka Obieżyświatów * Góry Czerwonej Grani: Obóz Wieczny Spokój, Posterunek Keeshana, Kanion Łupkowego Wiatru * Dolina Dławiących Pnączy: ** Przylądek Dławiących Pnączy: Strefa Wykopaliskowa Ligi Odkrywców ** Północne Dławiące Pnącza: Fort Livingston * Bagno Smutków: Harborage, Bagienna Strażnica * Zachodnie Ziemie Plagi: Zachodnie Andorhal * Ziemie Zachodnie: Farma Dyniowa Furlbrowa, Moonbrook * Mokradła: Stanowisko Slabchisela, Polana Strażnika Zieleni, Samotnia Whelgara, Dun Modr :Kalimdor: * Cienista Dolina: Czarny Obóz, Wieża Gwiezdny Pył * Wyspa Lazurowej Mgły: Lazurowa Strażnica, Exodar (mistrz lotów przeniesiony do wewnątrz miasta) * Darnassus: Ogrody Świątynne (nieopodal portalu do Osady Rut'theran) * Mroczny Brzeg: Polana Starożytnych, Lor'danel * Pustkowie: Obóz Thargada * Południowa Sawanna: Fort Triumf, Północna Strażnica, Posterunek Honoru * Góry Kamiennego Szponu: Stróżówka Thal'darah, Polana Strażników, Mroczny Posterunek, Dom Szept Wiatrów, Obóz Warowny Ekspedycji z Północnej Strażnicy * Tanaris: Ruiny Południowego Księżyca * Teldrassil: Dolanaar Usunięte trasy lotów :Wschodnie Królestwa: * Pogórze Hillsbradzkie: Southshore (Przymierze nie posiada już trasy lotów z Pogórza Hillsbradzkiego) :Kalimdor: * Azshara: Punkt Talrendis (Przymierze nie posiada już trasy lotów z Azshary) * Mroczny Brzeg: Auberdine (trasa lotów przeniesiona do Lor'danelu) * Góry Kamiennego Szponu: Szczyt Kamiennego Szponu (trasa lotów przeniesiona do Stróżówka Thal'darah) Początkowe trasy lotów :Uwaga: Każda z ras posiada teraz znajomość tras lotów do miejscowości położonych najbliżej strefy startowej. * Draenei: Lazurowa Strażnica, Exodar * Krasnoludy i Gnomy: Kharanos, Ironforge * Ludzie: Goldshire, Stormwind * Nocne elfy: Osada Rut'theran, Darnassus, Lor'danel * Worgeni: Osada Rut'theran, Lor'danel Horda Nowe trasy lotów :Wschodnie Królestwa: * Wyżyny Arathiańskie: Zguba Galena * Złe Ziemie: Nowe Kargath, Punkt Krwawy Strażnik * Lasy Nieustającej Pieśni: Plac Sokolego Skrzydła * Pogórze Hillsbradzkie: Wieża Wschodni Punkt, Ruiny Southshore, Brama Południowy Punkt, Strahnbrad * Ostępy: Stacja Badawcza Hiri'watha * Polany Tirisfal: Brill * Zachodnie Ziemie Plagi: wschodnie Andorhal :Kalimdor: * Azshara: Port Zęzowody, Północna Krańcówka Rakietostrady, Południowa Krańcówka Rakietostrady * Durotar: Brzytwowe Wzgórze, Osada Sen'jin * Mulgore: Osada Krwawego Kopyta * Tanaris: Ekspedycja Wschodzącego Świtu Usunięte trasy lotów :Wschodnie Królestwa: * Złe Ziemie: Kargath (przeniesiona do Nowego Kargath) Początkowe trasy lotów * Orkowie: Brzytwowe Wzgórze, Orgrimmar * Trolle: Osada Sen'jin, Brzytwowe Wzgórze, Orgrimmar * Taureni: Osada Krwawego Kopyta, Thunder Bluff * Opuszczeni: Brill, Undercity * Krwawe elfy: Plac Sokolego Skrzydła, Silvermoon * Gobliny: Port Zęzowody, Brzytwowe Wzgórze, Orgrimmar Neutralne Nowe trasy lotów :Wschodnie Królestwa: * Płonące Stepy: Dłutowy Chwyt * Złe Ziemie: Bezpiecznik Świetlny * Wschodnie Ziemie Plagi: Wieża Strażnik Koronny, Wieża Chory Las, Wieża Północny Przesmyk, Wieża Tarcza Światła, Rzeka thondroril, Kaplica Nadziei Światła * Płonący Wąwóz: Żelazny Szczyt * Bagno Smutków: Bagienne Wiosło * Zachodnie Ziemie Plagi: Gospodarstwo Mendersów, Hearthglen :Kalimdor: * Pustkowie: Ethel Rethor, Polana Karnuma, Zagroda Thunka * Spaczony Las: Punt Dzikie Serce, Polana Szepczącego Wiatru * Feralas: Spoczynek Śniącego, Konar Cienia, Wieża Estulana * Tanaris: Przyczółek Rekrutów * Tysiąc Igieł: Barka Wyścigowa Fizzle'a i Pozzika * Krater Un'Goro: Stanowisko Marshala, Omszały Stos Usunięte ścieżki lotów :Wschodnie Królestwa: * Zachodnie Ziemie Plagi: Rzeka Thondroril (przeniesione na Wschodnie Ziemie Plagi) :Kalimdor: * Feralas: Thalanaar (przeniesione do Konaru Cienia) * Krater Un'Goro: Schronienie Marshala (przeniesione do Stanowiska Marshala) Kalimdor Ogólne * Stara, niedostępna strefa Góry Hyjal została zastąpiona krainą poziomu 80-82 (niedostępną aż do wydania wydatku). Tym samym zniesiono osłabienie Ziemia Niczyja. Ahn'Qiraj: Upadłe Królestwo * Niedostepny teren na południe od Ahn'Qiraj został usunięty, a nowa linia brzegowa biegnie dokładnie wzdłuż klifów otaczających Ahn'Qiraj. Przybrzeżna jaskinia pozostała. Cienista Dolina * Schronienie Srebrny Wiatr zostało zajęte przez Hordę. * Dalsza część wschodniej Cienistej Doliny została ogołocona z drzew. * Na północ od Schronienia Srebrny Wiatr wybuchł wulkan, tworzący potok lawy, który zniszczył Jezioro Iris (obecnie Szczątki Jeziora Iris). * Strażnia Hellscreama powstała na północ od Astranaaru. * Astranaar został zaktualizowany o tekstury o wysokiej rozdzielczości. ** W mieście stacjonują teraz miotacze glewiów. W fazowanym zadaniu Przymierza miasto jest atakowane z powietrza przez Hordę. ** Mściciel Palanaar dorobił się elekka, którym może za darmo podrzucić do Leśnej Pieśni. * Ścieżka Głębokiego Szponu została wykopana przez Hordę, tworząc nowy przesmyk pomiędzy Doliną a Górami Kamiennego Szponu: Przesmyk Głębokiego Szponu. Na północny zachód od przesmyku pojawił się nowy przyczółek nocnych elfów, Wieża Gwiezdny Pył. * Dotychczas nienazwany i pusty dom nieopodal granicy ze Spaczonym Lasem otrzymał nazwę Schronienie Orendila, gdzie można pobrać kilka zadań. * Modele drzew zostały zaktualizowane do wyższej rozdzielczości. * Posterunek Maestrii jest atakowany przez burzyciele Hordy. Feero Ironhand i Delgren Oczyszczający zostali zabici. ** Pomiędzy Posterunkiem a Astranaarem ustanowiono połączenie za pomocą nocoszabli. * Wyjąca Dolina została zajęta przez wrogo nastawionych starożytnych. * Ruiny Ordil'Aran zostały zajęte przez wrogo nastawionych furbolgów Ostowego Futra. * Jezioro Falathim stało się przerażającym miejscem pełnym macek oraz Zwiastuna Apothika. Murloki zniknęły. * Osada Zielonej Łapy została częściowo zniszczona przez Hordę, a furbolgowie zostali wzięci w niewolę. * Przyczółek Zoram'Gar został rozbudowany i ufortyfikowany. * Na zachód od Schronienia Orendila znajduje się nowy obóz Przymierza, Obóz Czarna Głębia. Shindrell Swiftfire przeniósł się tu z Astranaaru. * Nowi orczy jeźdźcy pojawili się na obrzeżach Obozu Drwali Wojennej Pieśni. Sam obóz został częściowo zajęty przez Przymierze. * Nagi z Plaży Zoram posiadają zaktualizowane modele. * Leśne Ćmy latają po całej krainie. Nie można ich oswoić. Azshara * Wraz z przybyciem goblinów cała kraina uległa terraformowaniu na kształt wielkiego symbolu Hordy. Kartel Zęzowody wzniósł: ** Port Zęzowody na nowopowstałej wyspie w Zatoce Burz. ** Pałac Rozkoszy Gallywixa ** Kopalnia Liniowa Podnóża Górskie. ** Rakietostrada składająca się z pięciu stacji otaczających Zatokę Burz. ** Tajne Laboratorium. * Otwarto Tylną Bramę Orgrimmaru, łączącą Orgrimmar z Azsharą. * Samotna Grań została zniszczona przez górników. * Punkt Talrendis jest teraz przyczółkiem obronnym nocncyh elfów chroniącym most wiodący do Cienistej Doliny. Nie ma tu już jednak mistrza lotów. Siły Hordy z Valormoku atakują przyczółek. * Sanktuarium Rethress, Jaskinia Łuskobrody, Kaplica Shadowsongów oraz Świątynia Arkorrana zostały zniszczone. * Jezioro Mennar jest teraz zamieszkane przez duchy Wysoko Urodzonych, a nie smocze dzieci. * Gorzkie Krańce częściowo przemieniły się w spaloną dolinę pełną smoków. * Batalion Zęzowody walczy z nagami na Zrujnowanych Krańcach, w tym w Ruinach Eldarath. * Plemię Czarnej Paszczy odłączyło się od Plemienia Drewnianej Paszczy. Zamknięta brama w [[Blackmaw Hold|Domu Czarnej Paszczy została przerobiona na system jaskiń. * Thalassiański Obóz Warowny został przejęty przez nocne elfy i przemianowany na Darnassiański Obóz Warowny. * Młot Półmroku i czarne stado smoków przejęły spaloną częśc północno-wschodniego półwyspu, który teraz jest znany jako Sobolowa Grań. Wyspa Lazurowej Grani * Łódź z Koi Valaara pływa teraz do Osady Rut'theran, a nie do zniszczonego Auberdine. * W Lazurowej Strażnicy pojawił się mistrz lotów. Sawanna * Sawanna rozpadła się na dwie krainy o własnych nazwach: Północną Sawannę i Południową Sawannę. Mroczny Brzeg * Kraina ta jest jedną z bardziej zniszczonych na skutek Kataklizmu. W krajobrazie pojawiło się wiele rozpadlin biegnących od wybrzeża. * Auberdine zostało zniszczone i opuszczone, obecnie znane jest jako Ruiny Auberdine, które zostały opanowane przez żywiołaki powietrza. Wielu mieszkańców miasta zginęło lub zaginęło. * Na południowy wschód od dawnego Auberdine powstał Obóz Uchodźców z Auberdine. * Na północny wschód od dawnego Auberdine powstało nowe miasto nocnych elfów, Lor'danel, które przejęło funkcję głównej osady w krainie. * Pomiędzy Lor'danelem a Ruinami Auberdine powstał obóz Młota Półmroku. * Dolina Strzaskanej Włóczni stała się dostępna dzięki Przełęczy Strzaskanej Włóczni. Jest ona atakowana przez nocne elfy. * Polana Starożytnych znacznie się zazieleniła i pojawił się tu mistrz lotów. * Ameth'Aran zostało opanowane przez żywiołaki ziemi. * Malfurion Stormrage stoi w nowopowstałym Oku Cyklonu. * Zapadlisko Klifowego Źródła zostalo opanowane przez Zenna Foulhoofa oraz służących mu grelli i satyrów. * Rzeka Klifowego Źródła spływa do Paszczy Otchłani. * Bashal'Aran zostało opanowane przez nieumarłych Wysoko Urodzonych. * Leże Czarnego Lasu zostało rozbudowane. W pobliżu założono obóz niesplugawionych furbolgów. * W Glewiach Mistrza kultyści Młota Półmroku próbują przyzwać sługę Starych Bóstw. * Kraniec Mgły zaroił się od żywiołaków wody. * Płonąca Plaża, wypalona przez żywiołaki ognia, zajmuje znaczną część południowo-zachodniego wybrzeża. * Odkrywka Remtravela została zalana. * Ruiny Mathystry są teraz obozem frontowym nocnych elfów, które walczą z trollami z Obozu Wojennego Strzaskanej Włóczni. * Wieża Althalaxxy została zniszczona przez Hordę. * Z dna morza powstały opanowane przez nagi ruiny Nazj'vel. Darnassus * Malfurion Stormrage stoi u boku Tyrande Whisperwind w Świątyni Księżyca i jest zaangażowany w zadania. W pobliże Świątyni przenieśli się niektórzy mieszkańcy miasta. * Fandral Staghelm zniknął ze swej siedziby na szczycie Enklawy Cenarionu. * W mieście pojawił się mistrz lotów. * Zaktualizowano modele drzew. * Wyjący Dąb pojawił się jako nowy dom worgenów. * W Świątyni Księżyca pojawiły się portale wiodące do Exodaru i Strzaskanej Krainy. Pustkowie * W sercu krainy powstał zielony płaskowyż, Dzicz Cenariońska. Durotar * Trolle odzyskały Wyspy Echowe. * Rzeka Południowa Furia zerodowała na wschodnim brzegu, tworząc Rozlewisko Południowej Furii. * Na Brzytwowym Wzgórzu i w Osadzie Sen'jin pojawili się mistrzowie lotów. Pyłowe Bagnisko * powstała droga łącząca Fort Theramore bezpośrednio z Południową Sawanną. Exodar * Mistrz lotów przeniósł się do wewnątrz miasta, rezyduje teraz obok rampy nieopodal banku. * Punkty lotów draenei są teraz połączone z resztą Kalimdoru, zamiast wcześniejszego łączenia jedynie Exodaru i Krwawej Strażnicy. * Pomiędzy bankiem i domem aukcyjnym stanęła Tablica Wezwań Bohaterów. * Obok portalu wiodącego do Strzaskanej Krainy powstał portal łączący Exodar z Darnassus. Feralas * Wyspa Koszmaru zatonęła. * Stara Forteca Feathermoon została zniszczona i opuszczona, nosi teraz nazwę Ruin Feathermoon. * Nowa Forteca Feathermoon powstała na Zapomnianym Wybrzeżu. * Thalanaar został zniszczony, a na zachód od niego powstał Nowy Thalanaar. * Na północy powstało nowe taureńskie osiedle, Obóz Ataya. Mulgore * Na wejściu do krainy wzniesiono Wielkie Wrota. * Przełęcz Kamiennego Szponu łączy krainę bezpośrednio z Górami Kamiennego Szponu. * Centralna część Płaskowyżu Czerwonej Chmury została spalona i porośnięta przez kolczaste pnącza. Północna Sawanna * Bastion Mor'shan jest nieustannie atakowany przez nocne elfy z Cienistej Doliny. Orgrimmar * Budynki zostały wzmocnione stalą. * Powstała trzecia brama miejska wiodąca do Azshary. * Dom Grommasha został przeniesiony do Doliny Siły. Garrosh Hellscream zastąpił Thralla jako przywódca miasta. * Powstały Goblińskie Slumsy. Silithus * Nie będąca instancją część Ahn'Qiraj została wydzielona jako osobna kraina, Ahn'Qiraj: Upadłe Królestwo. Południowa Sawanna * Obóz Taurajo został zniszczony i obecnie nosi nazwę Ruin Taurajo. * Przymierze umocniło swoją obecność w krainie, wznosząc Fort Triumf. Góry Kamiennego Szponu * Kraina została znacznie przemodelowana, czyniąc ją łatwiejszą do podróżowania. * Szczyt Kamiennego Szponu został opuszczony. Nocne elfy przeniosly się na Polanę Thal'darah i do Stróżówki Thal'darah na południowym zachodzie. * Na klifach nad Urwiskiem Szepczącego Wiatru powstała nowa baza nocnych elfów, Dom Szepczącego Wiatru. * Po drugiej stronie Urwiska Szepczącego Wiatru powstała nowa baza orków, Forteca Krom'gar. * Powstała nowa przełęcz z północnej części Urwiska Szepczącego Wiatru. * Spalona Dolina została całkowicie zalana lawą. * Pojawiły się nowe miejsca: ** Posterunek Wędrowców Klifów ** Dolina Strażników ** Fałda ** Szlamowisko Tanaris * Port Steamwheedle zatonął razem z dużym połaciem krainy na północny wschód od Gadgetzan, które zostało przemienione w port. * Brama Uldum w Dolinie Obserwatorów znacznie zmieniła wygląd i obecnie prowadzi do lochów. Pojawiło się również drugie, naziemne przejście do Uldum w Dolinie Ostokrzewów. Teldrassil * Stara Osada Rut'theran została oderwana od lądu i stała się wyspą. Znajdują się tu teraz trzy doki. * W Dolanaarze pojawił się mistrz lotów. * Nauczyciele magów zagościli w Dolanaarze i Dolinie Cienia. * Modele drzew zostały zaktualizowane. Tysiąc Igieł * Cała kraina została zalana, a dawne płaskowyże stały się wysepkami pośród nowego morza. Zimowiosna * Wąwóz Mrocznych Szeptów oderwał się od Zimowiosny i został włączony w skład krainy Góra Hyjal. * Most pomiędzy Wąwozem Mrocznych Szeptów a Wąwozem Mroźnych Szeptów zniknął, przez co Góra Hyjal nie jest dostępna na piechotę. Wschodnie Królestwa Ogólne * niedostępny teren Na Zachód od Płonących Stepów został zalany. Celowo lub nie, zgadza się to z trasą Podziemnego Tramwaju, który pewną część trasy między Stormwind a Ironforge odbywa pod wodą. Wyrwa rozerwała kontynent dalej na zachód pomiędzy Dun Morogh a Płonącym Wąwozem, a później między Złymi Ziemiami a Loch Modan. * Niedostępny teren na wschód od Płonących Stepów również został zalany. * Pojawiła się kraina Ruiny Gilneas. Góry Alterac * Kraina została włączona do Pogórza Hillsbradzkiego. Wyżyny Arathiańskie * U stóp Muru Thoradina powstał nowy obóz Opuszczonych znany jako Zguba Galena. * Krasnoludy stworzyły podziemne przejście wiodące do Ostępów. Złe Ziemie * Przejście do Loch Modan zostało zniszczone przez nową rozpadlinę biegnącą w poprzek Wschodnich Królestw. * Na wschodnim wybrzeżu powstał nowy gobliński port Bezpiecznik Świetlny-nad-Morzem. * Wyżej powstało miasto goblinów Bezpiecznik Świetlny. * Deathwing stworzył Bliznę Niszczyciela Światów, która zniszczyła znaczną część centralnej krainy. * Kargath zostało zniszczone; kawałek dalej powstało Nowe Kargath. * Nowy przyczółek Przymierza, Smocze Usta powstał pomiędzy Nowym Kargath a Blizną Niszczyciela Światów. * Na południe od Uldaman odkryto nowe ruiny tytanów, na których południowym krańcu stworzono nowy obóz Hordy, Punkt Krwawy Strażnik. Strzaskana Kraina * Architektura terenu zyskała wyższą rozdzielczość. * W krainie pojawił się dostęp do wybrzeża. * Skażony Las zastąpił częściowo Skażoną Bliznę. * Na południowym zachodzie powstało gilneańskie osiedle Surwich. * Dom Przerażającej Maczugi został zajęty przez Hordę i umocniony na styl fortec w Northrend. Płonące Stepy * Kraina została częściowo zaktualizowana do wyższej rozdzielczości tekstur. Przylądek Dławiących Pnączy * Gobliński posąg w Punkcie Janeiro został uszkodzony. Dun Morogh * Północny trakt wiodący do Gnomeregan został zasypany przez lawinę. * Stworzono dostęp do Lotniska Ironforge. * Spalone góry rozciągają się dalej w morze na południu aż do Kotwicowiska Odkrywcy. * Niedostępna dolina na zachód od Gnomeregan została pokryta teksturami i zalesiona. Wciąż brak jednak jej użyteczności w grze. [[Duskwood|Knieja Zmierzchu * Krucze Wzgórze jest teraz worgeńskim obozem z mistrzem lotów i gilneańskimi namiotami. Wschodnie Ziemie Plagi * Plaga częściowo się cofnęła, mniej więcej do poziomy Zachodnich Ziem Plagi sprzed Kataklizmu. We wcześniej wyschniętych nieckach pojawiła się woda. Fragment krainy wokół Kaplicy Nadziei Światła zazielenił się i jest już wolny od plagi oraz ufortyfikowany murami. * Sztandary Srebrzystej Krucjaty można spotkać w całej krainie, w tym w czterech wieżach PvP oraz nowej Kaplicy Nadziei Światła. Las Elwynn * Goldshire zostało zaktualizowane o tekstury w wyższej rozdzielczości. * W Goldshire i Obozie Drwali we Wschodniej Dolinie zamieszkali mistrzowie lotów. * Winnice Northshire zostały spalone przez orków Czarnej Skały. * Dolina Northshire jest nieustannie atakowana przez Czarną Skałę i goblińskich szpiegów, którzy wojują z piechotą Stormwind. Koboldy i chore wilki zniknęły. Pogórze Hillsbradzkie * Nowa Plaga Opuszczonych zniszczyła Southshore (teraz znane jako Ruiny Southshore) oraz Pola Hillsbradzkie (znane obecnie jako Pola Szlamu). * Góry Alterac są obecnie podstrefą Pogórza. * Wieża Południowy Punkt jest obecnie obozem Opuszczonych znanym jako Brama Południowy Punkt. * Smolny Młyn został zabudowany nową architekturą Opuszczonych. * Kopalnia Lazurowej Żyły i Wieża Wschodni Punkt zostały zajęte przez Opuszczonych. * Pagórek Sofery został zajęty przez zabójców z SI:7. * Sztylet Corrahna i Interior zostały zajęte przez krasnoludy z klanu Stormpike. * Obóz Internowania Lordamere został opuszczony. * Wyspa Oczyszczenia została uwolniona od duchów, lecz zasiedlona przez Stormpike'ów i worgenów. * Wszystkie krasnoludy w Dun Garok są martwe i nawiedzają to miejsce jako Duchy Dun Garok. * Syndykat stracił kontrolę nad Fortem Durnholde. * Pagórek Gavina został zajęty przez czołgi Przymierza. Ostępy * Kraina została zaktualizowana o tekstury w wyższej rozdzielczości. * Pojawiły się dwa nowe miasta frakcji i trasy lotów: Stacja Badawcza Hiri'watha (zastąpiła Hiri'wathę) oraz Posterunek Burzowe Pióro. * Wieże w Seradane zostały porośnięte przez mchy. Ironforge * Magni Bronzebeard został zastapiony przez Radę Trzech Młotów jako władca miasta. * Otwarto dostęp do Starego Ironforge. Loch Modan * Kamienna Tama została uszkodzona, przez co znaczna część wody spłynęła z Jeziora Loch, odkrywając dużą część dna. * Ścieżka wiodąca na Złe Ziemie została zablokowana przez rozpadlinę. * Kamienny Przesmyk jest teraz zawsze otwarty. Północne Dławiące Pnącza * Drzewa zostały zaktualizowane o wyższą rozdzielczość. * Wir oddziela krainę od Przylądka Dławiących Pnączy. * Zul'Gurub nie jest już instancją rajdową, lecz miejscem odbywania zadań. Góry Czerwonej Grani * Most w Lakeshire został naprawiony. * W Trzech Skrajach wybudowano nową wieżę. * Wybudowano nową Drogę Czerwonej Grani, która łączy Płonące Stepy z Bagnem Smutków. Płonący Wąwóz * Kamienny Przesmyk jest teraz zawsze otwarty. Las Srebrzystych Sosen * Kraina została zaktualizowana o tekstury w wyższej rozdzielczości. * Osada Stos Drewna oraz Mur Szarej Grzywy zostały zaktualizowane, by prezentowały gilneańską architekturę. Osada jest teraz połączona mostem ze zniszczoną bramą Muru Szarej Grzywy. * Budynki Opuszczonych zostały zaktualizowane do architektury znanej z Northrend. Stormwind * Całe miasto otrzymało wizualny lifting. Obszary, które wcześniej były przycięte, zostały zaktualizowane w związku z dopuszczeniem latania w Azeroth. * Park został zniszczony. * Za Katedrą Światła powstał nowy zielony obszar z cmentarzem wokół nowopowstałego Jeziora Stormwind. * Przed Katedrą stanął pomnik Uthera Przynoszącego Światło. * W fontannach pojawiła się woda. * Centrum Dowodzenia oraz SI:7 nie mają już wąskich korytarzy doń wiodących, lecz znajdują się na zielonej łące poza murami Starego Miasta. Co dziwne, oba budynki zamieniły się miejscami. W Centrum Dowodzenia znajdują się teraz nauczyciele łowców oraz handlarze Punktów Sprawiedliwości/Chwały; Mistrz Wood przeniósł się na zewnątrz. * Wejście do Fortu Stormwind zostało przebudowane, stoi przed nim posąg Variana Wrynna spoglądający na pasaż wiodący do wejścia. * Na szczytach wież wieńczących Dolinę Bohaterów widać ślady smoczych pazurów. Posąg Danatha Trollbane'a został uszkodzony podczas ataku Deathwinga; korpus postaci runął do wody, lecz już go wyciągnięto i teraz spoczywa na brzegu, obrabiany przez kamieniarzy. * Statek, który niegdyś łączył Port Stormwind z Auberdine pływa do Osady Rut'theran. * Genn Greymane dołączył do Variana Wrynna w komnacie tronowej. * Stara pusta tawerna w Dzielnicy Krasnoludzkiej została zastąpiona akwenem. W dzielnicy pojawiła się za to nowa tawerna Złoty Kufel. Pojawił się tu również dom aukcyjny, a dawniej pusty kamienny budynek został przekształcony w bank. * Przez dzielnicę krasnoludzką można dostać się do nowego obszaru zewnętrznego miasta, Rubieży Stormwind. * Lewa część Katedry Światła, w której przebywali nauczyciele paladynów, została usunięta. * Stworzono prostszą drogę do Kwartału Magów. * Oryginalny bank i dom aukcyjny w Dzielnicy Handlowej zostały przebudowane. * Obok Dungara Longdrinka, mistrza lotów, pojawił się nauczyciel jeździectwa. * Na jeziorze na niewielkiej wyspie powstała Wschodnia Kaplica Ziemi, której funkcją jest łączenie z nowymi krainami dodanymi w World of Warcraft: Cataclysm. Bagno Smutków * W północnej części Plaży Mglistej Trzciny wybudowano nowe miasto goblinów, które nie posiada jednak nazwy. * W południowej części wybrzeża pojawił się obóz piratów. * Na północ od Świątyni Atal'Hakkar pojawiło się nowe, nieznane z nazwy, osiedle ludzi. * Jezioro otaczające Świątynię Atal'Hakkar zostało przemienione w zatokę. * Harborage zostało ufortyfikowane oraz przybył tu mistrz lotów. * Przełęcz Czerwonej Grani łączy krainę z Górami Czerwonej Grani i Płonącymi Stepami. Polany Tirisfal * Niedostępna dolina na zachód od Deathknell została przemieniona w zalesione jezioro, chociaż mapa wskazuje na obecność gór. * Ruiny Lordaeronu zostały przeprojektowane wraz z dopuszczeniem latania. * Brill zostało rozbudowane w stylu architektonicznym znanym z osiedli Opuszczonych w Northrend. * Rogatki zostały wzmocnione i również przeprojektowane, by przypominać architekturę z Northrend. Mokradła * Rzeka spływająca z Kamiennej Tamy wyschła. * Port Menethil został częściowo zatopiony, lecz doki w dalszym ciągu funkcjonują. * Większość Grim Batol została przeniesiona na Wyżyny Półmroku. * Tunel wiodący do nikąd z farmy na Mokradłach został zablokowany bramą. Zachodnie Ziemie Plagi * Większość krainy została uwolniona od plagi i znów się zazieleniła. * Andorhal zostało częściowo odbudowane, lecz również podzielone pomiędzy obie frakcje. * Hearthglen zostało odzyskane przez Srebrzystą Krucjatę. Ziemie Zachodnie * Wzgórze Strażnicze zostało częściowo wzmocnione za pomocą murów, które wciąż pozostają nieukończone. * Szalejąca Rozpadlina pojawiłą się nieopodal Farmy Alexstona. Outland Shattrath * Portale do stolic zostały zlikwidowane, lecz pojawili się nauczyciele klas. Northrend Dalaran * Portale do stolic zostały zlikwidowane, lecz pojawili się nauczyciele klas. * Dopuszczono latanie na terenie Dalaranu. Artefakty ze starego świata * W Stormwind do Podziemnego Tramwaju prowadzi krótka rampa. Jednak po przejściu przez portal instancji i obejrzenie się do tyłu, nie zobaczy się rampy, lecz stare wejście. * W dzielnicy handlowej poimiędzy sklepem z serami a pasażem wiodącym do mistrza lotów występują drzewa, które wyrastają z dachów, bez miejsca na pnie. Kategoria:Kataklizm Kategoria:Wydarzenia Kategoria:Okresy czasu Kategoria:Wiedza es:Devastación